Corrupted Innocence
by Corrupted-Souls
Summary: Stolen in the night, and Seras must find a way to escape, before she is lost to the darkness.
1. The Chase Is On

**Chapter One: **The Chase Is On

Seras Victoria walked carefully along the dirt path in front of her, usually she didn't use the forest path this late but she needed to get home quickly. There was a full moon floating high above her, its light reflecting of the small stream running alongside her, guiding her way. Rumour from the villagers were making her nervous "Get a grip Seras, it's not like they are true, there just stories to keep kids out of the woods at night", this is what she tried to believe, but to no avail, she quickened her pace.

A monster was said to live in the castle atop the mountain, the forest surrounded the mountains base and the night of the full moon was said to be a time where he could leave his castle and prowl the woods at night, picking off anyone who dared venture into it. The monster was described as the Devil himself, slaughtering his victims and draining their blood, so that he could remain young.

"Yeah right" Seras thought, "Sounds like someone heard the stories of Dracula and got a bit carried away" even so she approached the mountain path slowly, her home was on the other side of the forest and she had to pass the base of the mountain to get there. Quickening her pace she hurried along the pathway, dodging behind trees when she grew close to the mountain. A growl echoed through the trees, stopping Seras in her tracks.

The hairs on her neck stood on end, she knew there was someone behind her but she daren't turn around. Thinking quickly, she took a deep breath and ran. Trying to move quickly through the trees she didn't see the root in front of her, and fell into the dirt. She pulled herself up ready to run again when something grabbed her, what felt like an arm snaked round her waist, whilst another stopped her scream by covering her mouth. The growling creature behind her had her trapped. "This is it", she thought "I'm dead".

'_On the contrary little one you're not dead, at least not yet!'_ With that the creature disappeared into the night taking the terrified woman with him.

Having passed out on the journey the creature placed the girl in his extravagant bed. '_I'm going to have some fun with you'_ he thought_ 'oh yes so much fun'_. With that the monster disappeared into the dark to await the young girl waking up.

Hours later Seras began to stir, "Where am I? How did I get here? Actually whe..." the question died in her throat as her memory came back to her. "The monster, it caught me, but why aren't I dead?" climbing of the monstrous bed she headed to the door, it pulled open with little effort, so she headed out into the dark hallways.

Hearing the movement above, a huge grin appeared on the creatures face. _'Now it's time to play'_ with that he vanished and reappeared in front of the small woman. A scream burst from her at the appearance of the monster.


	2. Audience With The Devil

"Seras speaking"

'_Thinking'_

'_**Alucard talking'**_

**Chapter Two: **Audience with the Devil

_A scream burst from her at the appearance of the monster._

The grin was still present on the creatures face and the scent of the girls fear only fuelled his grin to grow, further showing his sharpened teeth. The monsters voice echoed around the small corridor. _**'Well, well, well, what have we here?'**_

"W-who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?" The monsters arrival had caused Seras to panic, and in her frantic state she failed to realise the danger she was in. The silence that followed her questions allowed Seras to comprehend her situation. His tall form towered over her, blocking the light from the window behind his figure.

'_I suppose I could answer her questions, her reactions may serve my purpose and cause her more distress.'_ The grin, which had faded slightly from his face, reformed. His large fangs alarmed the girl, and her fear grew slightly.

'_**As to who I am and what I want with you that will become clear in due course. In answer to your second question, you are currently inside my castle, which for the foreseeable future will also be your place of residence. Whether you consider it as a home or prison it will not alter the fact that you will not leave it. Alive anyway'**_ With each word the level of panic Seras was feeling increased dramatically, until she had tears pouring down her face. Fear got the better of her. She turned and ran, for the second time from the demon in front of her.

* * *

><p>This is a snippet of the second chapter. I will be editing most of the stuff I have uploaded, which may include this so bear with me if it takes a while to uploa the rest of this chapter.<p> 


	3. Authors Note

I have a new line of stories planned, and they will only be uploaded when finished

They will be stories based on some of my favourite songs, not song-fics though as they will only be named from the title of the song

The theme of the story will follow the "story" of the song

The first and currently being finished one is based on Saint Veronica - Billy Talent and should be posted very soon


End file.
